Season 15(Continuation of DuckPopcorn Life's SE13 and 14)
by friendslover99
Summary: Continuation of Duck Life's Season 11,12,and 13 and Popcorn Life's 14.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The title says it and I'm the busiest person right now.I'll update the first episode tomarrow or at least try of them,I might do,it depends if I think of something first episode coming soon!

Episode Guide

The One in the Dino Park(8/25/14)

The One with Emma's Drawing(8/28/14)

The One where Phoebe's Fine(9/5/14)

The One with Joey's Wedding(9/12/14)

The One with the Reception(9/19/14)

The One with the Thunderstorm(9/26/14)

The One with the Sonogram(10/3/14)

The One where Janice Returns(10/10/14)

The One with the Chicks(10/17/14)

The One with Ben's Girlfriend(10/24/14)

The One with the Halloween Party(10/31/14)

The One with the Name Contest(11/7/14)

The One where Ross turns Forty-Five(11/2/14)

The One where Monica Can't Tell The Twins Apart(11/14/14)

The One with the Thanksgiving Miracle(11/21/14)


	2. Chapter 2

_(Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's sits on the couch packing her Ross)_

Ross:Hey,are you ready?

Rachel:Yeah.

Ross:Where's Emma?

Rachel:I don't know

_Ross walks to Emma's room and calls for enters back in the living room)_

Ross:She's not in there

Rachel:Oh,god,well,where could she have gone?

Ross:I don't know,probably-

_Emma pops out from Ross' suitcase and he jumps_

_Opening title sequence opens in Central ,Chandler,Joey,and Erin sit on the couch,Phoebe and Mike sit at the table,Jack and Erica stand at the Rachel and Ross_

Ross:Hey,are you guys ready?

Phoebe:What took you guys so long?

Ross:Apparently,she couldn't find her hat

Rachel:Well,it might rain or get really hot

Chandler:Well,if it does,we can all just stick our heads under it

Joey:Hey,Pheebs,do you have any room in the taxi?

Phoebe:Yeah,just be careful with my grandmother

Joey:What do you mean?

Phoebe:Oh,I put in her in the backseat so she'll enjoy the ride

Monica:It's 'on,go,go,we gotta beat traffic!

_Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's the backseat,Emma sits on the right,Erica and Jack sit in two carseats,Monica sits on the left;Chandler sits in the back_

Rachel:Ross,do you even know where it is?

Ross:_Yes_

Emma:Jack,Erica,look_(bends her thumb and Jack starts crying)_

Chandler:What is it?Diaper change,are they hungry,did they hit each other again?

Monica:I think Emma must've did something that scared them

Emma:It was by accident

Rachel:It's ok, you should do something else besides bending your thumb

Emma:I wanted to make them Chandler pretended to take off his thumb and that made me laugh

Chandler:Yeah,it did,just not in a horrifically disturbing way

Rachel:Funny's going to be her thing,isn't it?

Ross:Yep

_Scene cuts to Phoebe's taxi_

Erin:Are you ever thinking of having a baby?

Joey:I don't it because of them and Joel?

Erin:No.I just want we try making one?

Joey:Well,I mean Phoebe has that window thing

Erin:No,not now!

Joey:Oh, ,I think we can try

Erin:I love you so much_(caresses Joey's face and kisses him)_

Joey:I love you too

Phoebe:What are you guys talking about back there?

Joey:Oh,nothing

Phoebe:Who wants to play 20 questions?

Mike,Erin,Joey:Me!

Phoebe:Ok,Erin's a part of this too

Erin:Ok

Phoebe:Ok,I'm thinking of something orange

Mike:Does it have fur?

Phoebe:Yes

Erin:Does it make noise?

Phoebe:Yes

Joey:Is it a cat?

Phoebe:Yes!

_Joey looks at Erin and she glares at him_

_Scene opens to Dino holds Emma's hand,Rachel walks next to him,Joel,Jack,and Erica are in strollers_

Ross:This is awesome,look at all of these dinosaurs!

Chandler:dude,there are kids looking at you

Rachel:So what do you think we should do now?

Phoebe:You think we should split again?

Monica:Sure,then,it will be you,me,Rachel,Emma,Erica,and plus Erin

Erin:Then,it will be my first time away from Joey

Joey:We could go with that

Monica:Ok, 's split!

_Scene opens outside a ,Monica,Erin,and Phoebe sit on a bench with Erica in a plays in the playhouse_

Monica:So?

Erin:What?

Rachel:You and Joey,aren't you gonna tell us?Give us the sauce?

and Joey were thinking of having a baby,But the truth is,I don't think I'm ready

Phoebe:You're not?

Monica:Well,is Joey ready for it?

Erin:Yes

Rachel:If you're not ready,then why did you both agree

Erin:Well,it's hard getting pregnant because once you have that living breathing thing inside you,it's hard losing it.I'm not only going to do this for Joey,But for us to start a new chapter in our lives

Monica:Erin,we all want Joey to be happy,But what we want to know is if it's going to make you happy?

_(A long pause,Before Erin was about to speak,Emma enters from the playhouse)_

Emma:Mommy,I'm tired

Rachel:Tired,you were like a ball of fire today

Emma:But it's too hot

Rachel:Ok,come on _(picks up Emma and she giggles) _What's so funny?

Emma:Your hat's like an umbrella

_Scene opens to a tree near a ferris wheel_

Chandler:So are you guys actually going to do it?

Joey:Well,maybe

Ross:What's maybe?

Joey:I'm not ready to have one

Ross:Then,why did you guys agree on it?

Joey:She seemed so serious about it,I just said ''sure'',But the truth is,I would do anything to make Erin happy and we both want to start something new for once

Chandler:It'll be are you ready?

Joey:I guess,But first,I need to know if Erin's ready

Rachel:Hey,are you guys ready?

Ross:Yeah, because we have to be back home by 5

Monica:What time is it,now?

Ross:I don't know

Chandler:_(jokingly)_According to the dinosaur tail,it's 5:14

Ross:_(looks at Chandler)_Thank you

_Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's apartment_

Phoebe:Hey,I'm going over to Central Perk to get some coffee

Ross:Ok

Joey:Oh,Hotstuff

Phoebe:Yeah,Big Daddy?

Joey:Can you bring me muffin?

Phoebe:_(laughs)_Ok._(Phoebe exits)_

Chandler:You too have a good friendship don't you?

_Scene cuts to Central and Ursula make out on the Phoebe_

Phoebe:OH MY GOD!

_Credits scene_

Erin:Does it have lettuce?

Joey:Yes

Erin:It's not salad

Joey:No

Erin:Is it a burger?

Joey:Yes!

Erin:Yes!Score one for Erin!_(Exit Erin)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:_I'm might have to push the 20th anniversary special(wedding episode)back to Friday because publishing the first two is taking a while for give me to finish._

_Please time because I'm a really busy person._

_Happy 20th anniversary,everyone!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Scene opens in Central and Ursula are on the counter and Phoebe and standing at the door_

Phoebe:Oh,god,I can't!

Gunther:Phoebe-

Phoebe:No,I'll deal with you later!_(to Ursula)_What the hell were you doing?

Ursula:I was tired so I decided to take a nap on the counter and he just climbed on to me

Phoebe:Yeah,like I'm supposed to believe that know what,I can't even look at you right now(exits Central Perk.A long walks back in covering her eyes)Hey,Gunther,can I have a latte and a muffin?

_Opening title sequence Monica and Chandler's ,Ross,and Phoebe sit on the couch,Chandler sits on the armchair,Joey sits on the arm of the couch_

Phoebe:How am I supposed to be fine with this?It's Ursula,we never get along and she's with Gunther,He's just that guy that makes coffee

Rachel:Well,then,Pheebs,you're just going to have to accept that they're together.

Phoebe:Yeah,But he was always in love with you and I don't see how he can be with Ursula_(Enter Monica)_

Monica:Ok,I made chocolate chip cookies with extra M&Ms so who wants them?

Everyone:Me_(takes cookies off of the plate)_

Monica:Hey,Joey,I was thinking of going over the wedding planning with you and Erin this weekend

Joey:Ok,good because I was looking for somebody to babysit the chick and duck anyway

Phoebe:We could babysit them

Joey:Thanks,when are going to pick them up?

Phoebe:Saturday,that's when I take Joel over to Frank Jr.'s house

Joey:Ok

Ross:I gotta go,I have to pick up Emma from school

Rachel:Why?What happened?

Ross:Her class was doing a project on their families and they said hers was ''pretty odd''

Rachel:Oh

Phoebe:Tell her I said hi

Joey:So what are you going to do about this Ursula thing?

Phoebe:Oh,you'll see

_Scene opens in Central ,Joey,Rachel,and Phoebe sit on the couch,Chandler sits on the Monica_

Monica:Hey, ,I just made a clean page to fill out the plans for the wedding_(sits down between Joey and Rachel and opens the binder)_ So any ideas for which place we should have this at?

Phoebe:How about Atlantis?

Joey:Not a bad idea

Phoebe:Yeah,we haven't been there since I had the triplets

Monica:Ok,Atlantis it is

Ross:Hey(chorus of ''Hey'' and ''Hi,Ross'')

Rachel:Hey,sweetie,how was school?

Emma:Good

Ross:Emma,do you want to show everyone your picture?

Emma:(nods)Look(gives Rachel the picture and everyone or looks over the couch to look at the picture)

Rachel:(reading)

Monica:and is that the Picture of us?

Emma:Yes

Phoebe:Oh,and there's Chick Jr. and Duck Jr.

Monica:What's that tall thing?

Emma:That's daddy

Rachel:(laughs)Why did you draw him like that?

Emma:He's really tall

Ross:I'm not that tall

Phoebe:I'm not gonna lie,you kinda are

Ross:So were you guys talking about the wedding?

Joey:Yeah,we decided to have it at Atlantis because Phoebe didn't go

Ross:Great,when is it?

Monica:The 20 of September

Ross:I'm going to go pick up Ben

Chandler:Ross,make sure you bend your head on the way out

_Second half coming up_


	5. Chapter 5

(Scene changes to Ursula's knocks on Ursula's door)

Ursula:Oh,you

Phoebe:Ok,we need to talk

Ursula:About what?

Phoebe:Look,you can't date Gunther

Ursula:Why not?

Phoebe:You just can't!

Ursula:Ok,what is with you today?

Phoebe:It's you dating the wrong people!

Ursula:So you're just against the people I date?

Phoebe:No,not if they're my friends or people I know

Ursula:(scoffs)Ok

Phoebe:Listen,You can't date somebody unless you really like shouldn't just use you like him?

Ursula:(sighs)No

Phoebe:Ok,do you want me to tell him?

Ursula:No,I already dumped him

Phoebe:Fine,I'm leaving

Ursula:Say hi to John for me

Phoebe:Joel

Ursula:Whatever

(Scene changes to Ross and Rachel's Ben and Ross)

Rachel:Hey,Ben

Emma:Ben!(hugs Ben)

Ben:Hi,Emma

Rachel:Ben,how's your moms?

Ben:Good,they-

Emma:Ben,look at the picture I drew.

Rachel:So how long is Ben staying?

Ross:Only for tonight

's growing up so fast

Ross:I know,I was thinking if Ben can move in

Rachel:Really?(Ross nods)How are you going to do that?

Ross:I could talk to Carol about it

Rachel:But do you think what would Ben think about it?

Ross:I don't know.I mean,I haven't been able to see them that much and Emma really misses him.

Rachel:I hope it goes well

Ross:So do I

Ben:Is that tall thing Dad?

Emma:Yes(Ben and Emma laugh)

(Credits roll)


	6. Chapter 6

(Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's and Monica enter with suitcases and Jack and Erica in the stroller)

Monica:Hey,guys,are you ready?

Ross:Yep

Rachel:Do you think Joey's awake?

Chandler:I don't know

Joey:(off camera)I'M GETTING MARRIED,BABY!

_Theme song and title sequence opens in the hotel enter_

Rachel:Joey,you can't bring a chick and a duck on airplane

Joey:I know,But they're family too

Monica:Well,at least they're not here so I wouldn't have to deal with my allergies

Ross:I'm going to go check in

Chandler:Ok(Ross exits)

Rachel:So what do you think we should do?

Erin:I don't know,I was thinking that me and Joey would go to the aquarium and walk on the beach

Emma:Can I come?

Joey:Yeah,I think you and Emma should get to know each other

Erin:Ok

Phoebe:What about you?

Rachel:I'm probably just gonna get a tan

Phoebe:(mutters)Sure,you need one

Rachel:What?

Phoebe:Nothing

Scene changes to Monica and Chandler's hotel talks on the phone while unpacking

Monica:Thanks, Jack and Erica bye for me..Mo(hangs up)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Here's a recap of the season**

**Before Joey and Erin got married,Erin found out she was pregnant;Ben moves in with Ross and Rachel**

**Some episodes that come before this will probably be uploaded tomorrow or so**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

(Scene opens in Rachel and Ross' and Emma sit on the couch and watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade)

Emma:The Hello Kitty balloon looks really cool

Ben:I know

Emma:What if Hello Kitty came by the building and saw us from the window?

Ben looks at Emma, Title sequence

Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's and Emma sit on the couch and watch the parade. Rachel's in the bathroom

Rachel(from the other room)Ross,get that!

Ross:Busy!

(Rachel enters in a towel and facial mask and opens the door, Enter Joey and holds up a video camera to his face)

Joey:Alright,we're here in Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel's apartment, and here's Aunt Rachel!

Rachel: Joey, what are you doing!?

Joey: What? It's for the baby

Rachel: Monica and Chandler aren't going to be here until noon

Joey: I know, I'm just showing the baby around first because tomorrow's the due date

Rachel: Oh, god , I'm so excited

Erin: We are , I'll be in the bathroom, I feel like this baby's kicking at my bladder

Joey:Careful..

Erin: Joey, I'm pregnant with a baby, not a bowling ball

Joey:Sorry

Erin:Can I use your bathroom?

Joey:Erin,we live across from them, you know you can pee here anytime you want

Rachel:Sure

Erin:Alright(exit Erin)

Rachel:Wow,you're really protective of her

Joey:I know,it's just I'm so excited about this

Enter Ross

Ross:Hey

Joey:(holds up the camera)And here is your uncle Ross. Uncle Ross,do you have a few words you want to say?

Ross:We're really happy for you to come just please be the last kid to stay

Enter Chandler, Monica, the twins(both).Everyone greets them

Monica: Why aren't you ready?

Rachel: I was taking a shower

Chandler: So we're having Thanksgiving with the Grinch?

Rachel: Oh,shut up,it's a facial!

The door knocks

Ross I'll get it(Ross opens the door. Enter Phoebe)

Phoebe: Hey,guys

Monica: Where's Mike?

Phoebe: He had to spend Thanksgiving with his family

Ross:So what are you making?

Monica:Some salad,macaroni,cranberry sauce

Joey:Is there turkey?

Monica:Stuffing and sweet potatoes..

Joey:Is there turkey?

Monica:The cheesecake Nana used to make

Ross:You still have the recipe to Nana's cheesecake?

Joey:IS THERE TURKEY?

Monica:AND turkey

Joey:Great!

Chandler:I'll get the twins settled in(takes the stroller)

Monica:Well,don't just stand there like a bunch of pansies,cook!

Chandler:(chuckles and whispers to Ross)Yes,Mom

Monica:What did you say?

Chandler:Nothing,ma'am

Scene changes to a few hours later

Erica:Da!(pinches Chandler's nose)

Chandler:(chuckles)Yes,that is my nose

Ross:(looks at a bowl with two strawberries and looks at Emma whose mouth is full)

Ross: Rachel, I could've sworn a little girl reached her little hands into this bowl and took the strawberries,(looks down under the table)and her name is Emma

(Emma grins)

Ross:(bends under the table) And she right here!(scoops Emma up from under the table and tickles her)

Emma:How did you know?

Ross:I have my Daddy senses

Joey:I'll be right back,I have to go to the apartment for a sec

Erin:For what?

Joey: To get my Thanksgiving pants

Phoebe:Oh,those!

Monica:The turkey won't be ready for another 10 minutes so Joey has plenty of time

Erin(pauses and leans on the couch):Oh god

Rachel:What?

Erin:The baby's coming!(slumps over to the rushes over to Erin and helps her up)

Chandler:We've got to get her to the hospital!

Rachel:What about Joey!?

Monica:We'll drive Erin to the hospital,Chandler,you go get Joey and catch up with us!

Chandler:Got it!

Monica:Ok,c'mon!

Erin:Joey's not going to make it,is he?

Chandler: He will. Erin?(Erin looks at Chandler)Be strong(Everyone exits)

Credits roll


	8. Chapter 8

_Voice over: Previously on Friends_

Joey:Ok,Today's Thanksgiving and only 1 more day until you're born.(Enter zooms to her baby bump)and here's you hi to mommy!

...

Monica:Well,don't just stand there like a bunch of pansies,cook!

Chandler:(chuckles and whispers to Ross)Yes,Mom

Monica:What did you say?

Chandler:Nothing ma'am

...

Erin:(leans over the couch)Oh god

Rachel:What?

Erin:The baby's coming!

...

Rachel:What about Joey!?

Monica:We'll drive Erin to the hospital,Chandler, you go get Joey and catch up with us!

...

Chandler:Erin?

Erin:Yeah?

Chandler: Be strong(Everyone exits)

(Scene opens in the hospital)

Monica: Our friend's going into labor right now

Receptionist: Ok, I'll send in a doctor to send her into Maternity

Erin: Thanks (sighs)Where is Joey?

Monica: Don't worry, surely , he won't miss this(to Ross)call Chandler,now!

(Scene transitions to Joey's apartment)

Chandler: Hello?

Ross: What the hell is taking you guys so long, Erin's about to be taken to the maternity room

Chandler: I just have to get Joey out of the apartment,He's probably still fitting in the Thanksgiving pants

Ross: Well, hurry up!

Chandler: Meet you in the hospital(hangs up and enters Joey and Erin's apartment)

Chandler:Joey!

Joey(in the bedroom)Yeah?

Chandler:What are you still doing in there?

Joey:I'm trying to fit into the pants!

Chandler:Well,hurry up in there! Erin's in labor!

(Joey comes out wearing the Thanksgiving pants)

Joey:What!?

Chandler:Monica took her to the hospital and she's about to go into the maternity room

Joey:Alright,let's go!(grabs his coat)

(Joey and Chandler enters back in the apartment and grabs the keys)

Joey:Stupid keys(Joey exits)

Scene opens in the ,Rachel,Phoebe,Mike,Emma,and Ben sit in the waiting room

Rachel: I can't believe Erin's having the baby

Ross: me either

Rachel: Do you ever think of us having another baby?

Ross:What do you mean?

Rachel:Well,we have Ben and Emma, don't you think you want to try for another one?

Ross: Not really

Rachel: Why not?

Ross: We already have an 11-year-old son and a 4-year-old daughter, I think we're rushing ahead of this

Rachel: (sighs) You're right (looks at through the window of babies) Aw..

Ross: Rach?

(Rachel looks at Ross)

Enter Joey and Chandler

Chandler: Erin Laurels? She's in the maternity ward

Receptionist:(looks at Joey's Thanksgiving pants) Is he the father?

Joey: Yes

Receptionist:She's on the 3rd floor

Joey and Chandler: Thanks

Chandler:You could've at least taken the pants off

Joey:(sarcastically)Yeah,like I had time to do that

Scene changes to Erin's hospital bedroom

Monica:Chandler and Joey are on their way

Erin:Good(winces in pain)

Monica:What's wrong?

Erin:I had another contraction

Enter Joey and Chandler

Chandler:We're here

**Second half next(don't have any room)**


	9. Chapter 9

Joey: Hey, sweetie

Erin:Hey

Joey: Are you ok?

Erin:Yeah

Nurse: Hi, I'm Dr. Hudson. Is this Erin?

Erin: Yes

Dr. Hudson: We're going to admit you to the maternity room to deliver the baby. Is this the father?

Joey: Yeah

Dr. Hudson: We're going to need you to help with the delivery because from the test results, the baby is positioned at a difficult angle

Erin: What?

Dr. Hudson: I mean if we don't do this, your wife and the baby could have some complications

Joey: Ok

Dr. Hudson: I'll get your wife taken to the maternity room

Erin: Don't worry so much

Joey: I don't want to lose you

Erin: You won't. we're going to be parents. Be strong for me

Dr. Hudson: Ok, the doctors will take you to the maternity with Erin in a minute.

Joey: Thanks (kisses Erin) I love you

Erin: I love you too

Exit Joey

(Scene changes to the waiting room. Chandler blows into a latex glove. Enter Monica)

Chandler:Hey,Mon(holds up the glove) I've been keeping myself occupied

Monica: I'm really worried about Joey and Erin

Chandler: Why is that?

Monica: What if she doesn't make, something could happen to the baby and especially her.

Chandler: You're worried about Erin?

Monica:Yeah

Chandler: You care about her!

Monica: Ok, I do! She's our friend and I don't want to see our friend lose her

Chandler: She'll be fine. (hands her the glove) Here

Monica:(laughs and takes the glove)

(Scene changes to the maternity room)

Dr. Hudson: Ok, Erin , you're going to have to push harder

Erin: I'm sorry,I can't do this , I can't!

Joey: Yes,you can,honey

Erin: But I can't!

Joey: Hey , I know you can ,you're a fighter (kisses Erin's temple)

Dr. Hudson: Alright,Erin,on the count of three. . Push!

(Erin crowns over and grunts. Baby crying is heard)

Dr. Hudson : It's a girl

Joey:(to Erin) It's a girl,we got a girl!

Dr. Hudson: Would you like to cut the imbilocal cord?

Joey: Sure (walks over to the group of doctors)

(Joey walked over with a baby wrapped around a pink blanket)

Erin:(holds the baby) Oh my god,she's so beautiful(coos to the baby)Hi

Joey:And I'm daddy

Erin: Do you wanna hold her?

Joey: Yeah(Erin gives Joey the baby)

(Camera pans to the baby)

(The baby has wispy jet black hair,peach skin, and sleeping)

Joey:(in tears) Erin,I couldn't be any thankful for giving me this beautiful gift. This is my life. My love . My everything . Our miracle.

Erin: Thank _you_ (kisses Joey)

Joey:What should we name her?

Erin: I don't know. We forgot about the two final names

Joey: I still wanted to name her Gloria after Ma

Erin: I love it. How about a middle name?

Joey: How about we can still name her after Phoebe?

Erin: Yeah, But I'm not sure that would work

Joey:Well, Phoebe was thinking of naming one of her kids Soapie

Erin: You mean Sophie?

Joey: Yeah

Erin: Well how abut Sophie Gloria Tribbiani

Joey: That sounds amazing!

Dr. Hudson: (writing on the birth certificate) Sophie Gloria Tribbiani. Not a bad choice

Joey:(looks at Sophie crying) I can't believe I'm a daddy

Credits roll

Phoebe:It's nice that we're having Thanksgiving in the hospital

Rachel:I'm so happy for you guys

Joey:Thanks(to Erin)You're still wearing that bikini,right?


End file.
